Rainbow Relations
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: A small peak into the times, the lives, of these six girls before the world of Doki Doki Precure fell to ruins and they were brought into Dissonance. With a few years passed since the anime, things do have changed. Some for the better, some not so much. Birthday gift for my friend and reader, Rose.


"It's amazing, right?" One girl in class whispered to another, over the loud snoring sound that came from the girl behind them.

"That she can sleep like this in the middle of class? Yeah." The other girl whispered back.

"I don't understand what Aida-senpai sees in her..."

"Totally. I mean I get Hishikawa-senpai. But her? It's like beauty and the beast."

"Sssh, she'll hear you. She's got the devil's ears." The first girl shushed the second.

"You two numskulls are so dead after class." Regina didn't even look up. "Minase and Ono." She knew their names just from recognizing their voices, even though the school year had barely begun.

Someone kicked her chair so hard that it gave out under her and she fell down, taking chair and desk with her, creating a huge noise.

"Again, Aida? Stand out in the hall." The teacher was already familiar with this sort of behavior by her.

Regina got up, left her desk on the floor and glared daggers of absolute termination at her sister.

"I'm sorry about my idiot sister." Aguri whispered an apology to the two girls who happily waved at her.

Nobody at school really fully understood the relationship setup of those two. Their last names were different and yet they were sisters, supposedly separated at birth. And then Regina had been adopted into the Aida household only a few years ago, making her Mana's adopted sister. And to top it all off, Regina and Mana were dating while Mana was also dating Rikka.

Everyone was of the opinion that it was best to not think about it too much.

Regina sat at the top of the food chain in school, controlling a number of delinquent girls and also regularly getting in trouble, much to Aguri's delight and Mana's annoyance. Aguri on the other hand was a model student that had skipped a grade to catch up with her sister. Unfortunately, by her own admission, they had ended up in the same class and even next to each other while Mana and Rikka were an entire stage above them in this elevator school.

Slaving away in high school while the rest of their team of Cures was attending the university section of Amataii Combined Education School for girls – that didn't sit well with Regina who regularly tried to use magic to make herself older and failed spectacularly every single time.

Mana was playing with a pencil, sitting slightly bored in one of the university lecture rooms, when she heard a very familiar noise – Aguri and Regina fighting, loudly enough that they could be heard two floors up and through a wall. Her forehead nearly hit the desk portion she sat at while Rikka was furiously taking notes.

This too had been a problem for her. She wanted to go into politics so her grades remained second to only Rikka – but Rikka was so obsessed with studying that they hadn't been on a date in three weeks and Mana was really longing for some alone time with her. In a strange twist of fate, their roles of busybody and loving observer had reversed since they had been in middle school.

Magic had made its way into the world but as it was with most institutions, the education system was really lagging behind in getting grants and funding to acquire such convenient means. Textbooks that changed contents depending on ones questions and learning capacity were just one such thing. Even Alice couldn't just muscle her way in and buy the school and give them advanced things – she had to tread very carefully as the youngest confirmed successor to big business in likely ever.

Even though the danger of the selfish had long since passed, their lives still had to go on.

For Mana, her dream was to make the world a better, the best, place for everyone. That was of course incredibly hard. Politicians were hardheaded and set in their ways. She would have to work her way through the ranks and it would take a long time. But she had plans. Rikka and Alice would be by her side in her efforts, Makoto was on her way to be a real influence over social media as well. It was a lesson she learned a long time ago now; to accomplish a miracle you had to have help.

While Mana was trying to heal and better the world's laws, Rikka was focused on bettering the people themselves. There were still many incurable diseases and even magic tools and knowledge wasn't going to just get rid of those. Ironically enough, magic had just as many limits as science did when it came to healing the sick and ill.

The professor up ahead closed out the lesson with some homework that Mana had already done two weeks ago, which only added to her boredom. She was strictly prohibited by Rikka and Alice to just go around and help people at random with everything. And so she ended up with not a lot to do, making her train herself as Cure Heart quite a lot.

Leaving the lesson hall with everyone else, Mana and Rikka walked side by side, twenty years old now. "What are we doing for dinner? We're not eating out again or ordering in." Rikka was carrying a number of notepads and utensils for taking notes in her arms, holding them against her chest.

"You want Risotto?" Mana was surprisingly not the best cook in their very densely populated apartment.

"What kind?" Rikka dodged incoming student traffic without losing Mana in the corner of her eye.

"Mushroom?"

"I'm fine with that. You going down to meet with Regina?"

Mana sighed. "No. The teachers are definitely looking for me so they can ask me, again, to talk to Regina. If only they understood I have as much chance of getting through to her as they do."

"You do realize that this is a pot and kettle situation, right?"

"How is this **at all** a situation like that?"

"Back then it was **me** who people talked to in an attempt to manage **you**. You've become me."

"I guess that explains my grades." Mana laughed, turned a corner and dodged a number of female students that were giving her starry eyes. She was still extremely popular although nobody had any delusions of being able to take her from Rikka.

"Roof?" Rikka's suggestion what met with a quick nod and they went up the stairs instead of down, passing another floor and making it to the roof. Unlike most standard school buildings, this school consisted of three connected buildings and a shared roof for students to use from April 20th to September 20th – the dangers of frost and strong winds were too much to allow them up there in the cold seasons.

Mana was tall, curvy and fit, on top of being pretty, extremely nice, smart and helpful, which made her the very top of the list of every girl's crush list. While a fair number of them only entertained the thought of _If only she was a guy_, she did have a dedicated fan club that was either happy with her being a girl or didn't care.

Turning a few heads as she walked past, they found a long bench that was only half in use and sat down. It was just a short free period between lessons for them, so they didn't bother bringing in food. "I kinda miss regular school. The classrooms, bringing lunch, eating together with Makoto and Alice."

"There is nothing we could do about Makoto."

Mana hung her head. "It's right out of some kinda manga to get that sick on the day entrance exams are taken."

"Alice tried to pressure the administration to let her take the test later but they said that if they make such an exception for a popular songstress then it will open a really big can of worms for them. And I can see what they're getting at."

"Still sucks."

"Six years later and the furthest you've come is not calling her Makopi anymore."

_I still do that when you're not around, _Mana thought and hid her smile. Sitting with her legs straight together, Mana patted her lap. This was something that Mana had fought long and hard for – Rikka letting her give a lap pillow in public.

Laying down on her back, looking straight up, Rikka grimaced. "Your chest's gotten bigger again. Much more of this and I won't be able to see your face."

"I'm not Alice!"

"Rich people food must be something else for her to grow like that."

"It's weird, right? We used to be so similar, the six of us."

"What's weird here is you thinking we'd all grow up the same way."

"Doesn't that make you the queen of weird since you love me?"

"Book smart. Guess I'm stupid when it comes to love."

"Hey!" Mana saw herself soundly defeated but had to laugh.

"I'm not looking forward to trash duty tonight."

Mana trembled as she held in a _I can do it for you_. Living together with Rikka, Regina and Aguri, the latter two **having** to life together because of their special circumstances, had been a challenge for her. She tried to do everything in the beginning and Rikka kept lecturing her on how that is **not** how a future politician was ought to behave.

"Very good." Rikka had just tested her. "Did you do your homework on social engineering?" This was a class that Rikka didn't take but Mana did. She instead was taking several classes related to becoming a professional in the medical fields.

Mana booped Rikka's forehead. "Who do you think you're asking?"

"Wrong answer." Rikka reached up with her right hand and pinched Mana's sides. _I don't like doing this to her but if she wants to be a politician this badly she needs to learn the ins and outs of proper dialogue._

"Yes, I have done the homework." Mana faked her most sincere and neutral voice. "Honestly, the class is making me a little uncomfortable."

"Good." Rikka took a deep breath. "Politics will make you uncomfortable a lot. When is your next event with Alice?"

"This weekend. Alice sent me a text earlier that a formal invitation will be dropped off today and that I'm required to bring a plus one."

"You know I can't come."

"I know." Mana sighed. "I really did want to bring my future wife though."

Rikka blushed. They both knew that they would marry. Once legislation was passed allowing it, they'd marry. Regina had no chance in the long term. _Mana is just entertaining her until she grows out of it. I'm her real wife._ "Who are you bringing? You're **not** considering Regina, are you?"

"Can you imagine?" Mana snorted. "I like her so much but bringing her to a high society event? I cannot imagine."

"So who?"

"A girl from my social engineering class."

"**Who**?"

"Calm down, Cure of Jealousy." Mana booped Rikka's nose this time, then leaned forward the way only a flexible young girl could, and kissed her girlfriend in public without hesitation. Breaking off after a few seconds, Mana smiled. "It's just Aino-san."

"Why her?"

Mana lost control of herself and for just a moment averted her eyes. "She is a little like you and a little like Regina, although mostly visually-"

"She couldn't find a plus one, could she? And she asked you for help."

Mana just gave up on the spot. "I can't help myself when someone needs me!"

"In this particular case it's fine. She will owe you a favor."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh I am mad. I am putting garlic in whatever you have for dinner on Friday.

"Rikka, come on..."

"No! I will not have you pick up a third girl! It's bad enough I share with Regina!"

"You know that I wouldn't do that. Don't make me paranoid about food."

Rikka breathed in deep and calmed down. "Fine. But you are not bringing her back to our place. Our bed is tiny enough as is with two people."

"I wish you and Regina would just get along so we could buy that large bed-"

"Absolutely not. I refuse. And you know, Mana, having **two** girlfriends is usually grounds for getting dumped!"

"Rikka."

"I know." She sighed. "I know. It's just frustrating! Regina's been trying to steal you away for **years**!"

"Doesn't look to me like she is being very successful." Mana smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rikka again but was blocking by a notepad.

"Your class is starting."

"Not for another ten minutes."

"Uh huh. Mana, tell me, do political candidates run in the hallways to make it last second to their class in time?"

"Demon coach."

"What was that?" Rikka smiled like the devil.

"Advanced behavioral instructor."

Sitting up, keeping Mana's face away with her right hand, Rikka sighed. "It's just three more classes today."

"Huh? I only have Social Engineering and English to go."

"What about Social Sciences?"

"You didn't hear? Professor Moki had an accident at home and won't be able to attend school for the rest of the semester."

"What about your class then?!"

"They are bringing in a replacement but they couldn't find someone qualified to start before next week so the class is canceled until then." Mana saw the face Rikka was making. "A few of the others and I are doing self-study in preparation."

"Now that's my prince." Looking happy, Rikka got off the bench and dusted off her skirt. She insisted on wearing a skirt and dressing ladylike for reasons she hadn't told Mana yet.

"Don't call me that. You ever see a prince that has trouble finding a fitting bra?"

"You could ask Alice for some of those she's outgrown."

"I'll pass." Mana rolled eyes. "I can't tell if she's blessed or cursed."

"Depends entirely on who you ask."

"I guess so."

"Mana."

"What?"

"Do you recall what I said about running in the hallway?"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Quickly getting up, grabbing Rikka by her shoulders and kissing her one more time, Mana walked away – with the absolute maximum pace that could still be considered walking.

=== Rainbow Relations ===

"You were a little high towards the end. We will try again in ten." The voice from outside the room cut off and Makoto was left clenching her fist so her face wouldn't distort.

The recording of her new album wasn't going as well as she wanted and it was wearing her down. Spotting Dabyi arguing with one of the producers in from the corner of her eye as she left the recording room, Makoto was handed a chilled towel by someone that really stuck out in a weird way on the recording set. "Thank you, Aguri."

Letting a girl of sixteen on the set was unusual, but Makoto had insisted on it while a vein on her forehead was dangerously pulsing so they allowed Aguri in. She was generally making herself useful with small tasks, predominantly concerned with Makoto's comfort.

"Is it not going well?" Aguri always had a sparkling look in her eyes when she got to be on set for one of Makoto's job things.

_I'm glad that someone still idolizes me. Mana has been conditioned by Rikka to treat me normal and… I prefer that, but seeing Aguri look at me like that makes me remember the times Mana was so enticed by me._ "I'm apparently still not entirely over my cold or I'm having issues with my voice because of my age or I'm suffering under the weather or I drank something strange or I bared my stomach too much or the producer caught a severe case of getting on my nerves." _I'm so sick of these 'maybe it's this and that' excuses they are making for me. Just tell me straight to my face when I miss a note so I know what to actually fix! _

Brief fragments of music played in the background, adjustments to volume levels were made, people shouting at each other – especially Dabyi shouting at a continuously shrinking producer. "Sorry, I'm ranting. Is it really already this late?" Makoto looked at Aguri, who kept growing to look more and more like Princess Marie Ange. Her personality was lot more down to earth however.

"Club is closed until further notice." Aguri sighed. "Naoko thought it would be funny to replace the principal's tea with a really strong spice blend. I hear she spat the tea all over her desk."

"Must be tough having to deal with Regina in class and at home and that Naoko girl in club."

"I manage." Aguri smiled and stepped out of the way. "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Walking out of the room, Makoto felt better already. They had been at it for over six hours and she was getting cranky. Seeing Aguri always cheered her up. "So how is school?"

"She says, still going to school herself."

"That's different." Makoto sat down on a bench by a wall, right next to a vending machine. "I take English and Chinese classes for my job."

"There's a teacher, right?"

Makoto groaned. "I won't even play! Okay, it's school. How is **your** school?"

"Okay. Regina's always being a bother. Mana and Rikka stick together for the most part so we don't see them."

"It's a bit sad we're all split up."

"We still see each other though."

"That's true. I'm glad to have you around. Mana and Rikka can't really find the time what with dating and studying."

"Mostly studying. They're going to have to invent new tests or grades if Rikka keeps going like this, I think."

"That bad?"

"There's a pile of medical study books over a meter high in a corner of the living room."

"That's a lot of material to want to go through."

"See, that's her **done** pile."

"Eh….?"

"She's turned into a study demon now that they're attending university. She's driving Mana pretty hard too."

"**Driving** Mana?"

"Hard to believe but true. She's trying to fix up her social skills for the world of politics."

"She's just twenty. There's no way she'll even be able to take any kind of office before she's in her thirties."

"Alice is backing her, and you are too, right?"

"Well, yes, but still…"

"Rikka thinks she's got a shot at making it to mayor or city council and go up from there. Maybe skip to a more regional thing right away."

"They're really serious about the prime minister thing, huh."

"You thought they weren't?"

"No, just… maybe a little. It's a wild idea, having a female prime minister, a gay one at that."

"The world **is** changing though."

_Not like I could come out though… a gay politician? Maybe. But if I said I only like girls I'd probably lose two thirds of my male audience._ "So how is Mana?"

"Trying really hard. Rikka's got her thumb on everything she does."

"And Regina?"

"Hah..." Aguri sounded annoyed. "I wish you were my sister instead."

"Me? I would probably not be a good older sister."

"Can't be worse than Regina! She's **so** annoying! Like she doesn't understand at all how to be mature or a grownup! Constantly she's just causing trouble and telling I got a stick up my ass and-" Aguri kept ranting and Makoto smirked.

_She's __such a__ teenager, just like Regina. She reminds me of Rikka more than Mana when she gets like this. They'll be happy they have each other when they get older. I__t's just like me and Dabyi. I was so insufferable to her when I was sixteen. _"And how's things at home?"

"Regina tries to get out of her chores all the time but Rikka just hangs the idea of Mana being disappointed in her over Regina's head and then she does them anyway. I dread every Friday though."

"Why Friday?"

"Regina's turn to cook."

"You three let Regina cook?!"

"We're running out of excuses to skip her turn. She's strangely gun-ho about cooking… you got any idea why?"

_Oh, I know exactly why. Dabyi, this is your fault._ "Sorry, no. But you could ask Dabyi. She and Regina get along strangely well whenever they're in the same room." _You'll have to fix this one yourself._

"Rikka keeps saying we should just tell Regina that she's terrible at cooking. She doesn't seem to understand the concept of following a recipe and always seasons everything so she's the only one that likes it. I'm starting to hate tabasco."

"Tabasco?"

"Regina confuses spiciness and taste a lot."

"Sounds tough."

"I'm glad I get to be here. It's fun catching up with you."

"Really? I'm fun?" _I always thought I was a buzzkill, like Rikka is._

"For me at least."

"When you say those things you remind me of the princess." Makoto looked down. "I'm sorry, it's probably a sore point." She was surprised when Aguri grabbed her hands. "Aguri?"

"Not at all! I looked up what the princess was like and that's almost exactly what I wanna be like when I grow up! Reliable but fun! Dependable but a little unpredictable! Smart but also strong!"

"If you take after her that much you better watch out or people will start calling you Ange." Makoto chuckled and felt the wind leave her sails when Aguri looked at her like she had just invented fire. "Aguri, I was joking."

"Ange… Madoka Ange. I like that!"

"No, no, no, you shouldn't decide these things so quickly, your name is important, right? The old lady gave you-"

"But I **am** Ange, right?"

"Uh, well, at least-" _Dabyi, **help**!_ Crying out for help in her thought, she was seemingly heard when a studio hand looked through the door.

"There you are! Miss Kanzaki, please return to the set immediately!"

"I have to go."

"I'll wait! Makopi!" Aguri deliberately called her that and Makoto knew why.

"Uh, yeah… Ange?"

Smiling extremely wide, Aguri looked like she had been given a Christmas gift early.

_What have I done? She's gonna tell Mana and Mana will be distracted and from what she told me, Mana being distracted means Rikka is going to come after my head. Maybe I should try and escape to a vacation._

Getting back behind the microphone, Makoto banished those thoughts and focused back on her work.

=== Rainbow Relations ===

Panting as she carried two heavy stacks of magazines down the stairs, Regina was tempted. _I could do this easily if I just used my powers._ But the last time she had done that, Mana had been genuinely mad and disappointed. She didn't speak to her for a week and that had nearly crushed her. She didn't want Mana to go through that again. So nowadays she had her powers suppressed, ready to come to the surface with a single thought. _Wild Joker_. Because everyone else was named after a card suite and Ace was taken, she decided on this. Because nobody could beat the joker and the joker could be anything.

"Where does all of this even come from?" Regina slammed the stacks against the wall in the small alley next to the two story building and stood up straight, her back aching. All four of them lived together and it was a bit of a mess. But Rikka would not let Regina live with Mana under one roof alone and Aguri had to be around all the time for inconvenient reasons.

Makoto and Alice of course each had their own place for a number of reasons but Regina didn't care about that. They occupied the second floor of the building, while the ground floor was a spirits business owned by an elderly couple that thought they were all related to each other. The main reason they moved in there was that the elderly two were really hard of hearing. And there was no temptation to waste money on the ground floor establishment either. Rikka was in charge of their budget and while they were not hurting for money at all, Rikka liked to have savings in case of emergency.

Going back up the stairs, Regina was in a good mood. Today was her day – She and Rikka shared Mana but it was really more like they took turns being Mana's girlfriend. "Garbage's done." Regina announced as she stepped inside, sloppily taken off her sandals and entering the living room that was at best dimly lit.

It was connected right to the entrance of course and to two separate bedrooms – a very complex system of who slept who. On Rikka's days, one bedroom belonged to Mana and Rikka, and on Regina's days, that same bedroom belonged to Aguri and Rikka.

The living room was comprised of a TV set in the corner, a couch plus a small addendum to the couch that was also a couch placed diagonally in front of the TV, a number of shelves seaming the walls containing mostly books but also a number of photos and trinkets.

On the opposite end of the living room was a small kitchen, with a table just barely big enough for four people placed between the kitchen and the center of the living room. The floor was fully fitted with a nice rug that comforted one's bare feet. Two different ceiling lamps, able to be turned on and off individually, were hanging right behind the couch and over the kitchen table. Of course the kitchen had its own lights.

It wasn't a luxurious apartment by any means but that was by design. They also voluntarily passed on any magical tools that were making their way into more and more households now. Mana's appeal

"Did I miss the start?" Jumping over the backrest of the couch, Regina landed up front hard enough that Mana fell to the side, against her. "Wow, wow, the show hasn't even started yet." Looking smug and flirtatious, Regina snuggled up to Mana. "Why can't it be my day every day? I'm a lot more fun than her, right?"

Mana stubbed her index finger against Regina's forehead. "No bad talking each other at home. You know the rules."

"It's not trash talking when it's the truth!"

"Regina." Mana sounded more serious now.

"Okay, okay. I swear you used to be more fun." Grabbing the woolen blanket she had prepared ahead of time, Regina created a visual barrier and immediately got to work, sliding her hands up Mana's raw back and down her legs. "Everyone knows an evening of TV is just an excuse- Mana, where's your bra?"

Mana feigned ignorance. "Must have forgotten to put it on."

"Forgotten?" Regina was a delinquent but she wasn't stupid. "You went to school today, you liar." Moving the hand on Mana's back to her front, Regina poked at her boobs from below. "You wanna tell me Rikka let you leave the house without a bra when they're this big?" Cupping a feel, Regina knelt and whispered in Mana's ear. "You took it off for me."

_I can't tell her that I took off my bra because she always unhook it anyway and then it gets lost in the chaos of making out… Last time it showed up when Rikka bought over people for study group._ "And I was sure you'd believe me."

"Let's have a little lesson in lying." Regina wholly ignored the show that was coming on to TV now and climbed on top of Mana's lap. She was more than a few centimeters short of being Mana's height but this let her look down on her ever so slightly. Leaning forward, resting her chest on Mana's, Regina kissed a special spot just at the base of Mana's neck. "How does this feel?"

Mana hummed. "Really go- kya!" Regina suddenly shoved her knee between her legs.

"You're supposed to be **lying**, you know?" Regina returned to what she was doing and Mana shivered from head to toe. She had a number of weak spots and if Regina and Rikka ever exchanged notes, they'd know all of them and would be at their total mercy.

Grabbing Regina by her sides, Mana forced her off and reversed their positions – now kneeling above Regina and by sheer miracle the two of them were still covered by the enormous wool blanket. "Always so pushy. How do you like it when I turn things- eh?" Mana was of course an extremely capable girl, but she could never match Regina's audacity and shamelessness. Before she even knew what was happening her top had been pulled up, a smooth leg was firmly placed against her crotch, two arms were placed around her neck and suddenly pulled with amazing strength, making her almost bare body collide with Regina's.

"**This** is what being pushy is." Regina held on to Mana very tightly, feeling her breath on her face. There was no escaping now. "Feels nice, right?" Regina took a deep breath – not to calm down or anything like that but to make her own chest rise and put pressure on Mana's, who was now flinching under the sudden stimulation.

One arm was pulled away and Mana thought she'd caught a break but it had only been the prelude to a greater malice – With surprising strength, Regina forced her to roll over on the spot, reversing their positions back to Regina being on top, pinning Mana down on the couch. "Now, let's try that again." Moving her right leg and pushing it against the cushions and Mana's shorts, she felt the older girl tense up. _She's basically superhuman but she's really weak when it comes to being pushed around in a lewd way. _"Now tell me how **this** feels." Rubbing herself against her girlfriend, Regina felt Mana's nipples harden despite the layer of cloths she still had on.

"Nothing much." Mana's voice quivered a little. She was a terrible liar.

"So?" Regina once again let her lips caress the sensitive spot right at the base of Mana's neck and she could feel what this was doing to the girl under her. "How about this then?"

"W-What about it?" Mana had to squint and look away to avoid spilling the guts.

_This is so much fun_. "Good, good. Then you won't mind if I get serious for once, yes? It'll be at least a dozen times-"

"Stooop!" Mana lost her cool and looked straight at Regina with eyes of absolute honesty. "M-My loss! A dozen times? You've been holding back all this time?! Just what-" Mana was interrupted by Regina kissing her.

"Stupid, stupid." She made fun of her girlfriend. "I **lied**."

"W-Wha-" Mana's face was one of disbelief and shock.

_This is like tricking a dog by pretending to throw a ball. It's so fun._ Lying down, Regina used Mana like a life-sized hug pillow. "Let's watch TV."

_Eh?! __**Eh?!**__ N-Now she wants to watch __TV__?! At least let me put my top back on! Or a bra! Regina you're too close! W-Wait, where did your hands- hey!_ Mana fidgeted a little but Regina just seemed to be absolutely still – and yet her hands moved strangely over her sides and stomach while Regina's head rested against her shoulder.

_She's fretting._ Regina was having the time of her life. She remained perfectly unaffected – even though Mana froze up like a bucket of yogurt thrown into space – when Aguri came out of her room to go to the bathroom. "Hey little sis."

"It's Aguri." Aguri made a habit of correcting Regina. _I can't believe people think I'm related to that._

"Can you throw over the bag of chips?"

"You're right there. Get it yourself."

"I would but that might cause a minor Mana disaster."

"… you two are the worst. I'm right to never sit on that part of the couch."

"This part?" _Heh… should I lie and say something about the other part?_

"Here." Aguri carried and handed the bag over to Regina, who was seemingly just cuddling with Mana under a blanket. But Aguri knew full and well that there was always more to it than it seemed with Regina. "If you're gonna have sex at least go back to the other room."

"You hear that?" Regina looked up and at Mana. "Sounds like we'll just have to stay like this until the show is over."

_She's such a devil_, Mana thought and still touched Regina's butt, making the girl blush. _What? You thought I'd just let you push me around? Two can play this game. How do you like this, Regi- **where is your hand going**?!_

A quiet, silent struggle broke out under the blanket and Regina won, just as she always did. Still on top of Mana, Regina turned to the TV and hugged Mana tight, both of them topless at this point. Squished together in a hot embrace, Mana was a lot more skittish than Regina was. "Hm, did I miss an episode?"

_How can she ask that when it's her fault we missed the last episode?!_ "Whose fault do you think that was?"

"Was probably a boring episode." In full control of Mana, Regina actually started to watch TV, making her girlfriend incredibly skittish because she was continuously exposed to Regina's irregular touches and body warmth.

Spending an entire thirty minutes like this turned into a sort of hellish paradise for Mana, both exciting and also giving off a very strong _not the right place_ feeling at the same time. When the episode was over, Regina turned over and knelt over her again. "Wanna continue in my room? That'll be way more interesting than TV. Although I can't just walk around the apartment naked and neither can you."

"Naked? We're not-" Mana stopped right when Regina vanished under the blanket and moments later someone took off her short. "Regina!"

A pair of full length pants came flying out from under the blanket right before the shorts and Mana knew that her flexible demon teenager girlfriend had made good on her statement. Poking her head out from under the blanket, Regina smirked like just a devil could. "Yep… Naked."

Getting up – Regina insisted on being carried like a princess – Mana was struggling to keep the wool blanket on herself, like a cape. There wasn't enough of it to reach further down than perhaps a really short skirt. _If Rikka sees this she'll be upset for days._ Hurrying back to Regina's room, Mana tried to let her down slowly but Regina used Mana's bent over state to grab onto the bed frame and pull her down with her. Crashing onto the bed with the blanket turning into a complicated maelstrom of chaos between them and the comforter, Regina skillfully wormed her arm's way through it to touch Mana's breasts. "If these get **any** bigger you won't be able to be a politician. Better I take some of that excess energy you got for myself."

One room over, Rikka put down a pencil, reached for an extra large pack of peanuts, and shoveled an entire hand full into her mouth, crushing them with obvious annoyance. She was always like this when it was Regina's day, Aguri knew.

"I don't understand Mana." She stopped studying and with a loud bonk her head hit the desk. "Just what is so enticing about that selfish princess?"

"Asking me won't do you any good." Aguri was sitting on the bed that she would share tonight with Rikka and reading. Even though they slept next to each other there was exactly zero attraction. Rikka was absolutely not Aguri's type and this went the other way too. "But I would have to guess that Regina is your polar opposite. Thoughtless, impulsive, demanding Mana's attention and forcefully seizing it. I guess she's _enticing_ to Mana because she's so extremely unlike you."

"Doesn't that mean that I'm not her type at all?" Moping, Rikka didn't raise her head at all.

Aguri exhaled very loudly and in an annoyed fashion. _Rikka is such high maintenance when my idiot sister is with Mana. I hope we find a way to fix her and me so I can move in with Makoto instead. Or live on my own._ "She might just like both extreme ends of a spectrum. This isn't like you, what's going on?" _Why am **I** such high maintenance? I always have to stick my nose into other's problems._

"The other day Mana went to another of Alice's high society parties and had to bring a plus one but I couldn't make it. Of course she couldn't bring Regina either, but I just felt… like I should have been there."

"What kept you?"

"I had promised some friends from class to study for a test in general medical science because they were struggling with it."

"And you couldn't postpone?"

"That was the post-postponed date..."

"And I assume the test was shortly thereafter?"

"Two days ago."

"I think you made the right call."

"Doesn't feel like it." Rikka tended to self destruct rather easily when it came to Mana.

"You need to get a grip, you know? I see how Mana treats you and my dumb sister so I know that if it came down to it and she absolutely would have to pick one, she'd pick you without hesitation. I know her that well at least. I do get why you're not happy with the current state of things but there's not much you can do. Either of you putting her before an ultimatum will just make Mana dodge it somehow and charm both of you into accepting it."

"I'd never… well… Mana can be… persuasive." Rikka realized almost instantly that it would happen exactly like that.

"The only other solution is something I don't wanna think about."

"What other solution?"

"For someone **this** smart you're sometimes rather slow. Let's just say the other solution would have all three of you do gross stuff on the couch together."

"Ugh..." Rikka winced and grimaced. _I can't imagine doing erotic stuff with Regina. Well. It's not that she isn't attractive, it's just that obnoxious personality… _

"Right?" Putting her book away, Aguri went to the door, out into the living room and came back a moment later. "TV is free. You wanna go watch something?"

"No. I'll just go to bed early. Mana said I was starting to show bags under my eyes and next week will be tough."

"Do you think an enemy like the Selfish will appear again in our lifetimes?"

"I plan to get pretty old, so it's good to be prepared."

"Aren't we strong enough already? I don't even understand what your powers **do** anymore."

"Didn't they cover atoms and particles in physics in middle school?"

"They didn't! What kinda middle school did you go to?!"

"Maybe I just learned that on my own."

"You think?" Aguri grabbed her book from the bed and headed back to the door. "So we're still doing Cure training next week?"

"Yes. I checked everyone's schedule and there are no slated tests."

"Life is more than tests, Rikka. I have club."

"We can't train in broad daylight in any case. Your club activities won't be impacted."

"Cure Mastermind. You are one heartbreak away from being a super villain.

"There is only one way I'd ever be a villain. And that's if-"

"Mana became one first." Aguri finished the line for her and shook her head. "I'll go watch some TV. Don't worry, I'll be quiet when I come to bed."

"I know."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rikka watched Aguri leave the room and sighed hard. _With Regina… ugh… the thought is kinda…_ Closing her notepad, turning off the desk lamp, Rikka paused.

Her room – which was also really Mana's room – consisted of a somewhat larger than average bed, a small night desk to one side, two shelves by the window next to the bed, two more shelves hugging the wall and then a large desk that was for solo study. For group study or pair study rather, they had the living room and the kitchen table. Much like the living room there was a large carpet here that was very fluffy for anyone's bare feet – and conveniently also very much dampened heeled steps, just in case.

Changing out of her every day attire and into pajamas – actual proper pajamas and not a sloppy shirt and panties combo, which was how Regina slept – she went out of the room and towards the bathroom, hearing familiar and unpleasant noises come out of Regina's room. The door was closed all the way and she could **still** hear them; Rikka cursed under her breath and went into the bathroom.

Originally the bathroom hadn't had a tub – but after about a hundred hours of work and some significant part-time jobbing, the entire bathroom had been renovated and had now a proper tub that was almost big enough for two people to fit without being intimate. Almost.

Brushing her teeth, Rikka stared into the mirror and rubbed the skin right under her eyes. _This isn't good. I really need to get more sleep, more regularly. _Finishing her routine, Rikka was glad that she couldn't hear Mana and Regina in the bathroom at least. Of course the knowledge that they were having sex was unavoidable and constantly on her mind. That was also a reason why she pulled long hours studying – that was the only way to keep those thoughts away.

"Goodnight. Don't stay up too late." Saying this to Aguri, who had commandeered the unsullied part of the couch and was watching some kind of old period drama, Rikka went back to her room and to bed.

=== Rainbow Relations ===

"You know, it's a bit lonely that only Dabyi was able to stick around for every day life." Mana flapped her lips, looking disappointed. "I miss Sharuru."

"Raquel and Lance were really young so they had to go back to get a proper education." Rikka circled one of Mana's answers red. "This one is wrong. You're thinking of a different law here."

"Eh… crud. But what about Sharuru? She should be done with fairy school by now!"

"Do you think Raquel and Lance would stay put if Sharuru came here? There is also the issue of where to put her. She's small enough in fairy form but that isn't what you meant when you said _every day life_, right?"

"Ugh..." Mana was bested by Rikka's logic.

"I do miss them too but we see them for about a full week every month when we do Cure training. Shauru has been getting rather cute."

"Right?" Mana snickered. "Raquel is also turning out pretty handsome, don't you think so?"

"I think he still has a couple of years to go before he's _handsome_. But he is good looking. Although no contest with Dabyi."

"You like her type?"

"What did you think you'll look like at twenty-five to thirty sitting in office?" Rikka smiled and circled another answer wrong.

The two of them were sitting on a wooden bench on top of a small hill. They had taken a walk and ended up here and because just walking and talking was wasted time, Rikka quizzed Mana on the way on political history and current day issues.

"So you like her before that'll be me eventually?"

"Hm." Rikka couldn't decide whether to check or circle the next answer. "You answered this with _Taisho Period_, why?"

"It was the first time it was a really notable thing, even though it can be sourced back further."

"Okay, I'll count that as right."

"Dabyi, huh… you know I always wondered how exactly she passed as a human considering she's bound to not have a social security number or permanent residence address or anything like that."

"Apparently she brought a few handy magic tools with her when they first got here. Her legal full name as Makoto's manager is apparently Dyvi Barnette, a half from Scandinavia."

"How do **you** know that?"

"I asked a while back."

"What for?"

"To make sure that it wouldn't become an issue once you ran for office."

"Why would Dabyi ever be an issue?"

"You're friends with a famous songstress. They will dig into this relationship and by extension look into Makoto and Dabyi."

"Fearsome Rikka..."

"I am helping you with these things now so it won't be an issue later, when I don't have the time anymore."

"It'll be hard to find time for dates when I try to get into office somewhere and you're going to medical school."

Rikka gribbed the sheet of paper too hard and crumbled part of it. "You still have Regina."

"I'm not going to be dating Regina if I can't find time to date you. It's both or none."

"I… I won't pretend that doesn't make me happy but also leave me with mixed feelings."

"The two of you getting along is what I really want."

Rikka felt her mental state crumble like the paper in her hand. "Having two girlfriends isn't just some average situation people can get along with! You realize you'll have to keep one of us a secret when you try to get into office!"

"You two being happy is more important to me than getting into any office. I won't hide being with either of you."

Rikka blushed at how immensely suave Mana was being and mentally backed away from the conflict. "W-What should I wear for Alice's event on the 25th?"

"The blue flowing dress."

"The one with the big cleavage cut?"

"No, the other one."

"Which other- oh, that one. You don't think that's a bit too… free?"

"Alice said that the event will be mostly up and coming socialites and business heirs, which is why she's going with her gold dress."

"You say that like she's got only one of those."

Mana blushed. "The one that looked like it is glued on. Because it is."

"Oh." Rikka blushed as well. Although neither of them had romantic feelings for Alice, she was very much attractive enough for them to react that way. "She's still going with that even though… you know?"

"That thing will look like lingerie with how big her boobs have gotten? I think that's the point."

"And you call me fearsome." Rikka couldn't shake the blush.

"Makes me wonder just what she eats."

"That sort of thing is mostly genetic, Mana. Calorie and nutrients intake can play a small role but-"

"I was joking!"

"Were you? I saw you eying those deluxe premium chips earlier."

"I like snacks! I don't want my boobs to get anywhere as big as Alice's!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Imagine running with those!"

"Politicians don't run."

"Cure Heart does!"

"Include better support in your costume."

"Now look here..."

"I am joking, Mana."

"Uh huh."

"As much as Regina gets on my nerves, physically I'm a bit jealous."

"How so?"

"Depending on what kind of doctor I become, if I end up having to perform research, microscopic analysis or even participate in surgery, I will spend a lot of my time bent forward."

"Just include better support- ow! Hey, no punching!"

"Should I use my Diamond powers instead?"

"I do consider myself pretty smart but I absolutely have no idea what your powers do at this point."

"Your powers on the other hand just made you an earthworm."

"**An** **earthworm**?!"

"They have such amazing vitality, if you cut one in half they will-"

"Hah, you won't trick me with that one! I know that that's a myth!"

"Very good." Rikka smiled and gave Mana a quick reward in the form of a kiss. "This one is also wrong by the way." Rikka pointed at an answer at the bottom of the sheet.

"What, really? I was pretty sure we covered that in- how do **you** even know the answer to that? That's a social engineering issue!"

"You think just because I don't take your class-" _Because it overlaps with another one I need to take._ "That I don't study the same material."

"Rikka, what about sleep-"

"I am getting at least six hours every day! Sometimes even eight!" Rikka defended herself. "I saw you were right about my eyes so I cut down on some other studies and sleep more."

Mana tilted her head and smiled. "Thanks."

Rikka blushed. Even after seeing it thousands of times, Mana's smile melted her on the inside. "I'll have to deal with lack of sleep soon enough, no point in starting with it now."

"The only one allowed to keep you awake past bed time is me." Mana took Rikka's hands into her own and smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

_One of these days she's gonna destroy the world with that smile or something. Cause world war three by smiling at the wrong royal princess of some volatile country or something._ "What are **you** wearing to Alice's party?"

"That formal pants suit that Alice got me. I know, I know, I shouldn't have to compromise on being a woman like that, but-"

"No, I get it. Politics is very much a male dominated field. By dressing like them you'll make them recognize you like one of their own. And I'm there to look pretty for both of us. You cover looking handsome, cool, reliable, magnanimous, elegant-"

"No more flattery!" Mana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Or I'll show up as Cure Heart!"

"Mana." Rikka's face turned into that of a demon. "What did I say about revealing your Cure identity to others or bringing that up in public?"

"I know I know. But isn't it kind of pointless? Everyone back home kinda knows, even though there's some weird forgetfulness virus going on."

"We talked about this. That's just the power source making sure we can live our lives in peace."

"You still haven't proven that power source theory!"

"People can't prove god either and yet there's that many religions!"

"You ever think there was one super strong Cure long ago and that's who the source of all these religions is?"

"That would be a huge scoop, but doubtful. I mean how many dangerous foes like the Selfish can there be?"

"There's probably been at least a handful of them throughout human history, don't you think so?"

"Hard to say for sure. But Cures existing would explain some phenomena like Stonehenge or the Bermuda-" Her phone started vibrating and Rikka pulled it out of her purse. "Aguri?" Picking up, Rikka's face turned from questioning to horror until she hung up. "Regina decided she'd surprise everyone with some homemade hamburgers. Aguri risked her life warning us."

Mana had nearly unlimited faith in people – **nearly** because some people were just incapable of certain things. Like she couldn't sing, according to everyone that ever heard her sing. Regina just wasn't made to cook.

"How much do you have on you?" Rikka searched her purse for her wallet ahead of time while Mana reached for her back pocket. They all basically lived on an allowance from their parents, so spending money was not always plentiful.

Under normal circumstances, Mana would not waste someone's efforts to make her a homemade meal, but Rikka had been teaching her that turning someone down was just necessary at times. Regina's cooking had the inconvenient side effect of rendering them all bed ridden for at least a full day, regardless of what she made. Mana and Rikka could not afford that sort of thing when it was easily avoidable.

"2200 Yen. Woah… thank god the month is almost over."

"I have 8720 Yen on me. That is far more than enough. If I recall right, the ramen shop near the post office has a big event sale right now."

"That's pretty far to walk."

"Who was it that ran up like eighty flights of stairs and had energy to spare?"

"That was six years ago!"

"And now your legs are even longer."

"Not that much longer!"

"You don't want to go?"

"I do!"

"Then what are you so defiant about?"

"I kinda… wanna eat pasta."

"They're both noodles, let's go." Rikka got off the bench, shoved the question sheet into her purse and gabbed Mana's hand, pulling her along. Of course she could never actually pull Mana if she resisted – it would be like a small dog trying to pull their owner along – but Mana never did resist.

"Ramen and pasta are totally different!"

"Both are noodle centered dishes that are served with extras."

"Rikka~!" Mana sounded desperate.

"Fine. I'll make some pasta tomorrow then. It's my turn anyway."

Jumping ahead and hugging Rikka from behind, Mana was overjoyed. "You're my angel! I love you!"

"Yeah yeah." Rikka was smiling wide and blushing but expertly kept her voice stable. "We **are** going to get caught up in the five o clock rush if we don't go now."

"Let's go!" This time it was Mana who pulled Rikka along.

=== Rainbow Relations ===

"Not at all, it was a pleasure to meet you, Hamasari-san." Mana lightly nodded her head at the businessman and internally sighed, maintaining a smile on the outside at all times. In truth she really didn't like these events at all. They were a really big help and she would be eternally grateful to her for this, but as for liking the events? That was not gonna happen.

"My, what a beautiful escort." Someone was addressing Rikka, who wore a very elegant blue dress that was mostly open at the back and her long hair was put up in a Chinese-looking style to further emphasize the outfit's appeal.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance. I'm Hishikawa Rikka." Rikka was using a small folding fan to hide the lower third of her face because she tended to break her smile when someone other than Mana took her hands or got too close. "Have you already introduced yourself to my companion?"

Mana stepped in and extended her hand towards the elderly man that seemed to quickly scan her head to toe and then decided to take her hand. She was wearing a very expensive looking pants suit that made her look rather masculine, other than the very much bulging chest and hips compartments. "Aida Mana. I attend the political sciences course at Amataii University. I'm a close friend of the host of this event."

"Oh, a friend of the young lady? And a political sciences student no less. Haha, are you planning to go into politics, Aida-dono?"

"That is indeed my plan. It appears I have not yet heard your name?"

"Yanoshima."

"Of the great Yanoshima manufacturing? It appears I have been very rude, Yanoshima-sama."

"There is no need for that here, Aida-dono. I have look just the same as all the other old, bald crooks here, but I am keenly aware that the world is changing and that it is people like you and the young lady are who will shape future legislative and the direction this country will take."

"That is refreshing to hear, Yanoshima-sama."

"Please, there is no need to be that formal."

"Then; Yanoshima-dono."

The man laughed heartily and smiled. "I see you have been thoroughly taught the ins and outs of politics, Aida-dono. What plans for office do you have?"

"Mana." Rikka quietly addressed her.

"Is this young lady perhaps your wife to be, Aida-dono? She certainly reminds me of that lovely flower I used to be married to."

"Not all things in the future are certain." Mana dodged the question.

"Well done. Makoto." The man didn't turn and instead just held out his hand to the side and a young attendant placed a card in his hand. "Please don't hesitate to call when you decide to run for office, Aida-dono. A friend of Yotsuba is a friend of mine. Now, if you will excuse me, these old bones require an uncomfortable amount of rest."

Mana pocketed the card. "There is a very clear divisive."

"Those who can see the future, and those who only look at the past and want to stay there." Rikka stood a little closer to Mana and lowered her voice. "Don't look but there is a certain someone that has been looking at us for a while."

"Who?"

"Behind us. If memory serves, they represent a big conglomerate just like Yotsuba. I believe she's the wife of the head of the conglomerate, Kaido Masumi."

"Shouldn't I go and introduce myself then?"

"They are Yotsuba's competitor. Taking the first step will be seen-"

"As gravely rude to Alice. I'll wait until they approach me then."

"Until then, there's someone I want you to meet."

"I'm so glad you went and researched everyone attending the party."

"You were down for three days because of Regina's pancakes. I had to do something."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but this is not the place for sentimentalism. Focus, Mana."

"I know."

Whispering to each other, Rikka then directed Mana solely with her eyes towards an at best middle-aged man by the buffet. "I believe we have not met."

"Hm? Oh, I wasn't aware there were actual beautiful women other than Alice at this event."

_Alice? Do they know each other?_ "I'm Aida Mana, a political sciences major at Amataii-" Mana stopped when the man stopped laughing.

"You? A political sciences major? What's this nonsense? Hey! Who send this chick to me?" The man turned around several times. "This is a hoot!" He looked back at Mana and then stared at her chest. "I don't know which of the old crones put you up to this shit, but I'm not falling for it. Face like that, tits like these? You're some prostitute they hired off the street and put into a suit. What's the plan here, getting close to me and then creating a scandal to sabotage me?" He reached out and grabbed Mana by her wrist. "Now listen here you stupid whore, just because this party is thrown by some young chick that doesn't know black from red doesn't mean anything flies. Get the hell outta here." His eyes wandered down again. "Although if you **insist** on the scandal, I'm happy to oblige." Crudely groping Mana in plain view, he looked very self-satisfied until Mana grabbed his arm. And exerted pressure.

As if on cue, Rikka and Alice dropped by. "Now, despite my most earnest warnings, this is how you behave towards one of my personal close friends and a legitimate guest of the house?"

"Hey. Bitch. Let me go. The fuck is up with this woman?" Trying to get free from Mana's grasp, the man clenched a fist. "Let go or I will show you what real strength is."

"Alice. I am deeply sorry, but it appears I have caused a scene." Mana was still smiling but there was obvious anger in her voice.

"I see no scene." Alice looked around and despite her comment, everyone was looking at them. "But I do see someone that invited himself despite repeat warnings to not show his face again. Mana, if you could please remove this man?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, huh? Yotsuba bitch?!"

Mana's smile cracked. Everyone was looking at her and she didn't know if this was planned or not. But considering that Rikka had appeared **with** Alice in tow at just the right time, she assumed it was. "Are you sure, Alice?"

"This man bypassed security through lies, deceit or forgery and has insulted not only a good friend of mine but also the guests of my house." Alice was speaking just loud enough that the almost entirely silent room could hear. "If you could remove him **at once** I would be very grateful."

"As if this little bitch could-" The man shut up in an instant when Mana effortlessly grabbed his collar and threw them on the ground. Before the man could even complain she had grabbed his leg and pulled him over the floor with long steps, like one would drag away an overly large bag of garbage.

Passing the other guests she felt their intense stares on her. She didn't really get the idea behind all of this other than to show off that she wasn't a weak girl and could effortlessly beat a man.

"Let me go you stupid- how the hell are you so strong?! Ah, I get it, you're just a dude in drag, aren't you?! Now let me go or I will-" Mana lifted the man up by his leg just as she was about to leave the big reception room.

Her voice was so low that nobody could hear her. "If you don't shut up I will take Alice's command literally and **throw** you out. One of those windows."

"Eh…? This is the fourth floor..."

"Surely a man of your power could easily take a fall like that, yes?" Mana's smile and eyes were completely intimidating the man and he said not another word.

Rikka waited with bated breath for Mana to return and when she did, their little gambit paid off. This had been prearranged by Alice, all of it. Security wildly turning a blind eye to the man pushing his way in. Rikka directing Mana towards the man. The guests of the evening.

Met with polite applause by most everyone, Mana bowed deeply. "I would like to apologize for this shameful display but I could in no way let a man of this caliber insult the lady of the house and my good friend, Yotsuba Alice. I ask you to please excuse my display of force to deal with this unsavory character and not characterize me as a violent person."

"Give him hell, Aida-dono!" A familiar voice came from the seating area where an old man was raising a cane in support and polite laughter and amusement followed from many of the other guests.

Returning to Alice, Mana felt her heart ready to jump out of her chest. "You two could have told me about this."

"It worked better this way. You wouldn't play along normally with a scenario like this." Rikka knew that Mana would be upset way ahead of time but this was a great way to make an impression on many people.

"That man you threw out, Haruka Inoshishi, much like his name suggests, is a boar of a man. He's greatly disliked by just about everyone that is here tonight and that is why I had him encounter you."

"My heart was about to give out, you know?"

"It went much better than I had planned. I did not expect you to have met Yanoshima-san. It may seem unusual and crude for him to shout and behave like such, but it worked well to your advantage. Can you feel the attention that is being directed to you?"

Mana tried her absolute best to remain calm and behave normal. "Ever since I came back in."

"This is how you get people to remember you. The evening is still young, so go out and introduce yourself to these people who you have made an impression on. Rikka will know who to talk to. It is unfortunate that the person I wanted you to meet the most could not make it tonight."

"There'll be other parties." Mana tried to sound optimistic but these parties were very much not easy on her. "But please don't pull a trick like this on me again."

"No promises." Alice smirked and so did Rikka. "Now, before you mingle, there is someone that I want you to meet." Taking Mana to a very young – she couldn't have been older that sixteen – and beautiful looking girl, Alice introduced her. "Kirara, I would like you to meet one of my closest friends, Aida Mana, a political sciences major at Amataii University. Mana, this is Amanogawa Kirara, an up and coming model that will one day shake the world stage."

"Pleased to meet you."

"W-W-" Kirara nearly dropped the small plate with the even smaller pasty on it. "Alice! You didn't tell me you had someone **this** good looking up your sleeve!" Kirara just shoved the plate on the table next to her and grabbed both of Mana's hands. "It's great to meet you! This might be out of the blue, but how do you feel about girls that aren't romantically attracted to men?"

Alice felt a dangerous situation arise and had clearly not expected **this** development. "Kirara, might I also introduce Mana's **significant other**, Hishikawa Rikka? She is Atamaii University's top student and aiming to become a doctor."

Rikka stepped forward and immediately there were sparks of hostility between her and Kirara. "Nice to meet you… what was it? Rikka?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you too, Ananogara-san."

"It's Amanogawa!" Kirara stepped closer to Rikka and the two of them were locking eyes. "Must be nice, have such a perfect girlfriend."

"Yeah, it's nice, having Mana as **my** loving and happy girlfriend."

"Tch." Kirara cursed and stepped back, finally letting go of Mana's hands. "Ah… my apologies. I got a bit carried away there. No girl could possibly remain calm when you introduce someone like her. Alice! You better have someone at least half as good as her that's still single to introduce me to!"

Rikka calmed down rather quickly once she saw Kirara's change in attitude. "I can totally understand what you mean. Mana is… special. I feel chosen that I get to be with her."

"How in the world did you get her to go out with you? The competition must have been insane!"

"It's all about perseverance. And the competition is still fierce. She has a fifty people fan club, and that's just the kouhai."

"I'm a model and I don't have fifty people lusting after me at school. Is her personality as good as her looks?"

"Her looks at the **weakest** point about her."

"Are you **serious**?" Kirara clenched her fists and made a frustrated noise. "You must be the luckiest girl in the world."

"I do think of myself that way."

"Tell me more about her and how you two got together."

"My pleasure."

"Mana, I'll see you later! Don't you leave the party without seeing me first!" Kirara was talking very quickly, Rikka returning her enthusiasm, as they both walked away.

"Alice. What just happened?"

"Your charisma finally blew up in your face." Alice was very amused looking. "Until Rikka calms down, stick with me. I will introduce you to a few big players, but do mind your words."

_I can't believe Rikka just went off like that… _Following after Alice, Mana wondered if maybe she had done something wrong. _I don't really get how they went from being angry at each other to… this._

Mana would contemplate that issue for the remainder of that evening and long after.

=== Rainbow Relations ===


End file.
